


Who Had Natural Disasters on Their Bingo Card?

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: CockwarmingWhumptober 2020: Who Had Natural Disasters on Their Bingo Card?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Who Had Natural Disasters on Their Bingo Card?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Kinktober 2020: Cockwarming
> 
> Whumptober 2020: Who Had Natural Disasters on Their Bingo Card?

Dandelion whined softly, shifting unhappily on Geralt’s lap and burying his nose in the Witcher’s shoulder. Sighing, Geralt hushed him, pressing his lips against the singer’s hair. “Quiet, boy,” he murmured.

“Geeeralt…”

“Hush.” Geralt closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the sound of the rain beating on the roof. Thunder cracked and Dandelion whimpered.

“It’s a completely normal weather pattern caused by the change of season.”

“No, it’s not. We don’t have any power, how can you say that’s normal?”

“We lose power all the time in the country, you damnable city boy.”

“Its the end of the world,” moaned Dandelion, a sentiment he’d repeated several times since the storm had started.

“How?” grumbled Geralt, opening one to peer at Dandelion. “The only difference is that you can’t get on the internet.”

There was another crack of lightning. “Ooohhh,” moaned Dandelion.

Geralt sighed and shifted his hips, just enough to make Dandelion whimper. “Ohh,” said the poet. “Geralt, don’t tease.”

“Am I teasing you?” he asked quietly, closing his eyes and settling back. “Here I thought I was giving you what you wanted, which is all the attention you can handle, particularly that which involves sex.”

“You call this attention?” Dandelion sniffed, wiggling his ass. “I’m certain you’re enjoying it, but what’s in it for me?”

“I should have put my cock in your mouth,” Geralt grumbled. “Then perhaps you wouldn’t be so whiny.” He rubbed slow circles on Dandelion’s back, pulling the singer in closer.

After the power had gone out they - well, mostly Dandelion - had grown bored. The singer had crawled into Geralt’s lap and rubbed against his neck until he’d given in. Geralt had fingered him opened, slipped his cock into his ass, then told him to sit down and behave.

Predictably, Dandelion had been livid at having his fun cut sort. Geralt had told him that if he got up he’d tan his ass.

Dandelion had spent the next hour periodically trying to get Geralt to continue their fun, but the most he had gotten was a slap on his ass. Geralt just wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the rain and the warmth of Dandelion’s hole and the pleasant weight in his lap.

He rubbed his partner’s back as the singer shifted again, pulling him closer and rocking slightly. Thunder cracked and Dandelion whined. “Geralt, I don’t like storms,” he moaned.

“I know,” Geralt said, letting the singer hide in his shoulder. “I know, Dandelion.”


End file.
